Sortilege II - The Order of the Phoenix
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Sequel to Sortilege I - Goblet of Fire. The love story of Draco and Harry continues in their now 5th year, powers are moving in the Ministry and at Hogwarts threatening their relationship as creature inheritance approaches, their love deepens. This change of events reveal undiscovered truths, new allegiances, evil to be defeated and a new family to be born. **More info inside.**
1. The Trial

The love story of Draco and Harry continues in their now 5th year, powers are moving in the Ministry and at Hogwarts threatening their relationship as creature inheritance approaches, their love deepens, they also take Caleb prisoner into the Ministry which doesn't sit well with him. Events will reveal undiscovered truths, cause new allegiances to form, evil to be defeated and a new family to be born.  
*I used some of the movie plots and tweeked some of it along with some of the the characters (in terms of physical appearance) to benefit the Draco/Harry story. There are some NEW characters from the Goblet, which I made up, that do return again here. + this will be an ongoing series that will go from year 4 to 7 and THEN into OUAT. Though I'll be slowly adding small elements of OUAT throughout the Potter years to build up.*

****I DO NOT own Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling owns these characters along with it's incredible world, nor do I own the characters of OUAT who are the brilliant creation of Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I just made up the PLOT of this fanfiction story which really I'm doing for fun and trying my hand at writing and something new. I'm still getting the hang of this, it's my second story. But please feel free to leave reviews and comments. ****

Harry was in Storybrooke. He screaming in a bad dream, it was almost 7:00PM. His mom Regina was shaking him. "Harry honey?!"

Harry shook awake. "Mom?"

"Yes it's me…You were having a nightmare." Regina hugged him. "Honey you're soaking wet, take shower before you catch a cold. Dinner will be served in half an hour." Harry nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Harry walked down the staircase to the dining room. His mother Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke was serving the vegetables. "Harry. We have to talk, I think it's time you see a doctor."

"A doctor?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"These dreams of yours Harry." said Regina. "I've reached my limit. Every night you wake up crying, screaming out in pain. It…it hurts me to see you like that."

"You think I'm crazy?" argued Harry.

"No." said Regina. "But do think you need help. I have scheduled an appointment for you to and Dr. Hopper in a few days. Maybe he can help you deal with all of this." Harry sat down for dinner. His mom was a great cook, but she was terribly over protective, he understood after the death of his father. She as a widow has lived with that fear that Voldemort could come and take away her son. "Sometimes, I think I shouldn't let you return to the wizarding world Harry. You're safer here."

"But if I don't go to school, I won't keep learning ways to defend myself. After all mom, you have no magic to protect me." Harry stated.

'If only you knew Harry.' thought Regina. "Fine." She said dryly, not happy with being defeated. "Just be sure to write more often."

Suddenly an owl flew into the house dropping a letter on the table. It came to life and turned to face Harry. "Dear Mr. Potter, The Ministry had decided that due to you unfounded allegations insistence that He Who Shall Not be Named has returned you have put the Ministrys word and reputation into doubt with the public. As a sanction for your allegations you are hereby expelled form Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry felt as though his life was over. "No.." he muttered.

Regina wanted him to stay home, but had to admit he needed his training. She got up. "Don't worry Harry. I'll write to Professor Dumbledore immediately after dinner." She turned to him. "Can I borrow your owl to send the letter?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

The following night at around 11PM. Professor Moody, Kingsley Shakelbot, and Nymphadora Tonks, Professor McGonagall arrived at Harrys house. Regina answered the door. "Yes?"

"Madame Mayor?" asked Moody.

"Yes." said Regina.

"We're here for Harry." said Moody.  
"My son? Why?" asked Regina standing up straight.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Harry walking up to the door. "The letter said I was expelled from Hogwarts…"

"Not yet. Dumbledore has persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." said Kingsley. "You presence is required."

"Mom?" asked Harry.

"If it's what it takes to keep you in school Harry." said Regina. "Go get your things." Harry raced out up the stairs.

"Madam Mayor." said McGonagall. "Considering how dangerous it is for Harry to be traveling to and from Hogwarts I'd like to ask if he can stay at school over Christmas as well."

"Is the situation that serious?" asked Regina. The teachers nodded. Regina sighed, she hated having her son away for so long. "Very well then." Harry returned with his trunk and cage. "Harry, honey. You're going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas." Harrys eyes widened. "Your teachers explained the situation and considering how dangerous it is…" she sighed. "…it's best that you stay there." Harry nodded and ran towards the door with his trunk "Harry!" cried Regina, the boy turned to her. "Can I have a hug?" Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He gave her a big hug. "I love you. You be safe you hear me?" Harry nodded. "Don't forget to write home." She nodded a thank you to McGonagall and the teachers as they escorted Harry to the street.

* * *

"But I still have a ques…" started Harry.

"Don't' worry Harry, we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." said Tonks.

"Shhhhh!" said Moody. "Not here, Nymphadora."

Tonks hair turned from blue to red. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Moody ignored her, tapped his staff twice as brooms can flying into each of their hands. "Stay in formation everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

Regina saw them all fly off into the night. Her eyes hardened as she wiped her tears away. "Damn you Riddle! I should've killed you when I had the chance." she said.

* * *

The five flyers flew down into London reaching Borough of Lslington, a muggle neighborhood. In moments with a tap of Moodys staff the hoses started separating making room for a new house. #12 Grimmauld Place. "In you go Harry." said Moody. "Quickly."

Just as they closed the door the four adults disappeared into the hall Harry followed them. He heard voiced. "You must trust Dumbledore on this." It was Remus voice.

"Was he able to protect Harry last year?" that was Sirius. "Well, tonight I say it's time to take action." He then heard Arthur Weasleys voice. "Cornelius Fudge is a poilitician first and a wizard second. His instinct will be to ignore it…" He then heard Molly Weasely "Keep your voices down."

Looking in he saw Sirius talking "He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act now." Sirius looked at him but Harry didn't have time to smile.

Molly rushed out to him shutting the door. "Harry. Heavens you're all right." She hugged him while Harry really wanted to get in that room. "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meeting is finished."

"Yeah about that…" Harry started.

Molly interrupted. "No. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on you left."

* * *

Harry walked into his room to be wrapped in a hug by Hermione. "Harry!" she greeted. "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the allegations, the accusations and the threats. And the hearing at the Ministry! It's just outrageous. I looked it up they can't expel you." said Hermione. "It's totally unfair."

"Let the man breath Hermione." said Cedric. Harry hugged him.

"Yeah…There's a lot of unfairness going around lately…" said Harry. "What is this place?"

"It's headquarters." said Cedric.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix." said Hermione. "It's a secret society. Dumbeldore formed it back when they fought You Know Who."

"You couldn't put all this in a letter I suppose?" asked Harry. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write Harry." said Hermione.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." said Cedric.

"But…Why would Dumbledore want to keep me in the dark?" asked Harry. "Maybe I could help. After all I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who almost saw you, Cedric, get killed."

* * *

The three walked downstairs together. Molly was there like a military officer to greet them. "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Said Molly. The twins apparated next to her giving her fright. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip up your wands out for everything!" she yelled as the twins ran down the hall. Walking into the kitchen Harry ran to his Godfather.

Around the dinner table they were discussing the current issue, Ron sat at the end of the table ignoring them all, especially Harry. They were ignoring him right back, his parents hated when he acted like a baby. "This is very very peculiar, it seems your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." said Arthur.

"I don't understand. What's the Ministry of Magic got against me?" asked Harry.

"Show him." said Moody. "He'll find out soon enough." Kingsley shows Harry the DAILY PROPHET that headlines THE BOY WHO LIES? Then turns into FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL"

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." said Arthur.

"Fudge is using all his power." said Sirius. "including his influence at the DAILY PROPHET, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." said Remus.

"But that's insane." said Harry. "No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…"

"Exactly the point." agreed Remus. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people to terrible things Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the minister will do anything and everything to avoid accepting that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." said Sirius. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers to his command. Not just witches and wizards but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something. Something he did not have before."

"Sirius." said Moody. Harry could tell they wanted him to stop talking.

"Like a weapon?" asked Harry.

"No!' said Molly. "He's just a boy. Say much more and you may as well induct him into the order yourself."

"Good!" snapped Harry. "I want to join. If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight." Sirius motioned that he was right. "You mentioned he was recruiting dark creatures. Could he also capture good creatures and force them to serve him?"

"Yes." said Sirius.

"It's possible." said Moody. "Why?"

"Caleb." said Harry.

"Prince Cromwell? Your Gryffindor friend?" asked Moody "What about him?"

"He's a dracon." said Harry. "…and he's my brother."

"Your brother?!" asked half of the table including Ron. Excluding Sirius, Cedric and Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "We performed a Sibling Confirmation Charm and it was 100% positive." Most of them were shocked.

Ron couldn't believe it. "So not only are you the Boy Who Lived, the Champion of the Triwizard Tournament and the one responsible for putting us all in danger, but you're now also the bother of a wizard prince of England?!" argued Ron. "Can't you stop calling attention to yourself?"

"That's enough Ronald." said Molly.

"Apologize right away!" said Arthur.

"Do stop Ronald." said Hermione. "You're making a fool of yourself."

"Shut up Hermione!" said Ron. "You were the one who dumped me for a bloody Durmstrang."

"And you've certainly proven why!" Hermione yelled. Ron stormed out of the kitchen.

Cedric put his arm around Harry to comfort him. "Where is Caleb?" Harry asked.

"He's being held in Cromwell Manor." said McGonagall. "Until school starts, he will be transported to the Hogwarts Express by Security Aurors at Dumbledores insistence."

"He isn't even allowed visitors." said Cedric. Harry saw pain in his voice.

"That's outrageous." said Harry. "So he can't go out at all?"

"No." said Moody. "Dumbledore is afraid that Voldemort would catch him. He's the last Dracon alive today and having one of those in his army would definitely tip the odds to his favor."

"No visitors, no friends, no going out into this own back yard and no flying?" Harry shuttered. "He must be furious…"

"Oh I bet that." said Hermione.

* * *

The next day at the Ministry, Shakelbot met Arthur and Harry in the elevators and whispered something into Arthurs ear. "Merlins beard. Thank you Kingsley…They've changed the time of your hearing Harry."

"When is it?" asked Harry.

"In five minutes." said Arthur.  
They go down about ten floors until they reach the Department of Mysteries.

Harry hears Lucius voice. "I am sure Minister that you will do the right thing." Fudge saw Harry from the other side of the hall with Arthur and stiffened. Lucius just winked at him reassuringly. Harry just nodded to both of them and kept on walking.

The reached a door. "Remember Harry." said Arthur. "During the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm you've done nothing wrong. As the muggles say…truth will out."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry Harry, Alexandra Kentwing is in there." Said Arthur.

"Calebs mom?" asked Harry. "I thought she retired?"

"She did but when Caleb reached fifth year, you were in third at the time. She rejoined. Everyone was thrilled."

"That makes me feel a little better." said Harry.

"She's the one with long raven hair and a diamond dragon brooch on her robe." Said Arthur.

* * *

The court room was huge, the Minister Fudge was on the high chair, with twenty High Judges on his left and twenty High Judges o his right. Fudge banged his mallet. "Disciplinary hearing on the 10 of August into offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident in #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. Interrogators. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minsiter of Magic…"

He was interrupted by a strong voiced woman. "Witness for the Defense. Meredith Marie Bat." The woman was tall blond, pale skin, and very beautiful, aquamarine blue eyes and long blond hair tied in a ponytail, a Veela no doubt. With a white, high collar, pant suit and a black diamond winged bat brooch on her jacket lapel.

Harry noticed everyone mumble, he'd heard of her from Arthur, she was a brutal hardcore litigation lawyer.

Fudge stiffened. "Miss Bat. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to defend my client." said Meredith.  
"Who hired you?" asked Fudge. "Mr. Potter?"

"No." said Harry. He had no clue.

"I did." another strong voice entered the Hall. Harry looked and behind her entered Caleb, dressing in dress robes, similar to the ones he wore at the Yule Ball except these had no sequins, it was just fine silk black, an exquisite business wizard dress robe. His long black hair was tied back in a long high ponytail draping down to his lower waist. He was followed by Rita Skeeter who by now was taking notes on her notepad.

"Your…Your highness?" asked Fudge. "I don't understand why you would reduce you precious time to minor trivial trials…"

"You see, to me…" said Caleb interrupting the Minister. "This issue is not a minor trivial trial." He said taking the floor. "This is a very serious matter about the right of underage wizards ability express their thoughts and opinions as to the things they see in their world. How they must express them in order to alert the adults of the dangers. It's controversial I know, but none the less very close to my heart. It just so happens Harry is my friend and since I have the money, the power and the resources to help him here, there's nothing anyone can do about it." He turned to wink at Harry. "I also decided to bring Miss. Rita Skeeter to record and document this trial, for the I'm sure the public will want to know the results of this matter and how the How the Boy Who Lived is being treated in a courtroom." The minister sweated as he hear the young royal talk in such a calm serene way, he also twitched nervously at seeing Rita Skeeter writing away on her notepad. Caleb gestured for Meredith to take the floor as he sat in the back of the room with Rita to watch. Harry smiled at him glad he had his big brother there with him.

"Miss. Bat, you got our message that the time and place had been changed." said Fudge.

"I'm afraid I didn't Minister." said Meredith. "But luckily arrived at the Ministry three hours early." Fudge sat up straight. "The charges?"

"The charges are that he has been expressing unevidenced allegations that the Dark Lord has returned putting in jeopardy the word of the Ministry with the Public." Fudge turned to Harry. "Do you deny saying the words you expressed?"

"No, but…" started Harry.

Fudge interrupted. "And you were aware that you were forbidden to say such allegations without physical proof of your statement s given the fear the subject has within the public?"

"Yes I was but…" Harry was getting more frustrated.

"Witches and Wizards of Wizengamont."  
"I'm not lying." said Harry.  
"Enough!" said Fudge.

"Do you see how he's not letting Harry talk nor defend himself. He wants to take him down Rita, ridiculed to save his skin. " said Caleb. "

"Yes." said Rita. "Most outrageous."

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event…"

"Pardon me Minister…" said Meredith. "It just so happens, we can." Just then. Cedric walked into the room. Caleb winked at him, Cedric smiled back. "Lord Cedric Diggory."

"Please describe the event." said Fudge.

"The Triwizard Cup was a portkey. It transported Harry and I to a cemetery obviously far from the protective defenses of Hogwarts. It was dark, cold. We were attacked by a rat like man, known as Wormtail…He tried to kill me using the Killing Curse."

"Was there anyone else there?" asked Fudge.

"There were Deatheaters. About seven." said Cedric. "They circled around us as the Wormtail man, using Harrys blood performed a dark ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord."

"Now portkeys don't just apparate underage wizards to dark cemeteries to be devoured by Deatheaters. Especially not objects so heavily guarded by the Ministry as the Triwizard Cups. The odds of that are astronomical."

"I don't think anyone would believe that the cup was cursed into a portkey by coincidence Minister." said Meredith. "

A lady in pink raised her hand clearing her throat. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you professor. The Triwizard Cups are after all under the protection of the Ministry of Magic. It's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on these boys."

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madame Undersecretary, which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full scale inquiry on the matter, why the cup was tampered with, how no one checked for dark spells and why no one mentioned it before the tournament had even begun." Said Meredith. "Of course there is someone who might be behind the attack. Behind everything…" Fudge stiffened. "Minister I implore you to see reason, the evidence that the Dark Lords has return is incontrovertible."

"He is not back!" hissed Fudge.

"Do you see that Rita?" asked Caleb. "He's scared shitless by the truth."

"Indeed." said Rita.

Meredith let it go, there was no reasoning with this man. "On the matter of Harry Potter, the law clearly states that children and students may express their opinions and comment on any danger they see fit to protect themselves, their families, friends or their community from graver and darker dangers."

"Laws can be changed if necessary Dumbledore." said Fudge.

"Clearly it has become a practice to hold a full criminal trial with forty High Judges to deal with a simple matter of individual cautionary self expression?" asked Meredith.

"That was a thing of beauty." muttered Caleb.

Alexandra spoke up. "Those in favor of conviction?" About ten people raised their hands including Fudge and the pink lady who spoke before. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" she asked raising her hand along with thirty other judges. Harry smiled.

Fudge grunted and sat up straight. "Cleared of all charges…" he called before rushing out of the room.

Harry turned to hug his brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't let these horrible people feed you to the piranhas could I." said Caleb. "Besides, after almost three month under house arrest I was about to blow up the house so they allowed me to go out. Little did they know I was coming here. But by the time they found out it was too late." Cedric rushed over and embraced his boyfriend. "Calm down lover." said Caleb. "Not here." He said with a wink.

Miss. Bat walked over. "Your all clear Mr. Potter."

"Harry, this is our family lawyer Miss. Meredith Bat." said Caleb. "I figured if you were being fed to the piranhas, I'd have to bring a shark to defend you."

"Thank you for doing this." said Harry. "All of you of you."

Alexandra walked over from the stands. "Harry, this is my mom, the Duchess Alexandra Kentwing, High Judge of the Ministry of Magic."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry, with a bow.

"Welcome to the family Harry." said Alexandra. "Someone had to look after you up there with those horrible people." she joked. "Now, you boys better get going, the train for Hogwarts leaves in several hours."

***Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Thanks***


	2. The Pink Spider

Harry, Hermione and Cedric waslked up the castle steps they saw Ron walking ahead of them with some Ravenclaws. He totally ignored them. As they stepped into the Great Hall for the Welcome Night Feast. Hermione and Harry sat on side of the table, both noticed a big empty gap between them and the rest of their friends, like they didn't want to get close to them. The kids just stared back at them with resentful stared. Ron sat far from Harry and Hermione.

By dessert Caleb walked in, with the Weasley twins, and sat in the very same empty gap that made Harry and Hermione uncomfortable. "Hi guys." he said giving Harry and Hermione a hug.

"Hi, it's good to see you." said Harry, taking his hand giving it a loving squeeze, he did miss his brother desperately. "I heard you were locked up in your house."

"Lets not go there Harry." said Caleb, helping himself to cake and chocolate ice cream. He heard whispering beind their backs and turned to see Seamus staring back at them. "Do you have a problem?" Seamus remained quiet and turned to talk to someone.

Dumbledore took the podium. "Good evening children. Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're please to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." He explained. "We'd also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Harry recognized her and turned to Hermione. "She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge."

Then the woman in pink cleared her throat interrupting the Headmaster, rising from her place at the teachers table. "Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." started Umbridge. "And how lovely to see all your bright charming faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely…" said the twins and Caleb unanimously.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for ht sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." said Unbridge.  
There was a dim clap in the hall. "Thank you Professor Umbridge. "said Dumbledore.

"That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" asked Caleb. "What a load of bullshit…"

"What does it mean?" asked Harry.

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." said Hermione.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common room was buzzing when Harry and Hermione walked in. As they walked through the room quieted down, they noticed everyone had newspapers with Harry's face plastered over it and no doubt a negative article.

"Dean, Seamus." greeted Harry. "Good holiday."

"All right." said Dean. "Better than Seamus', anyway."

Seamus threw the paper on the table, got up and walked over to Harry. "Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Let me see…Um…Because of you." said Seamus. "The DAILY PROPHET'S been saying a lot of things about you Harry and Dumbledore as well."

"Oh and your mom believes them?" asked Harry.

"Well nobody was there the night you and Cedric were attacked." Said Seamus.

"Then I guess you should read the PROPHET then like your stupid mother." said Harry. "It'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" yelled Seamus.  
"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar." said Harry.

"What's going on?" asked Caleb. He just walked and and heard the commotion, he mainly saw the crowd ganging up on his brother.

"He's mad that's what's going on." said Seamus. He grabbed the paper from the table. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You Know Who?"

"Yes I do." said Caleb. "Come on Harry, lets go, we're done here."

Dean, not wanting to let the issue go grabbed Caleb's arm. "We're not done!"

Harry was about to interfere when Caleb's eyes flashed blue for a brief moment, making all the newspapers in the students hands, especially Seamus's, light up in blue flames. Caleb turned to Seamus and calmly said. "I said we're done here."

* * *

Harry sat next to Draco and Caleb in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was one of the years that Caleb shared a class with his brother. "Good morning children." said a creepy cheerful sweet voice. Everyone turned to see a pink dressed Umbridge enter the classroom. She waved her wand at the boards as she walked down the aisle. "Ordinary Wizard Level Examinations." as she spoke the chalkboard wrote the words down in neat cursive. "OWLs more commonly known as OWLS…Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences could be severe." She waved her wands and a tall pile of school books floated off her deak and down the aisles, one landing on each student desk. "Your previous instruction on the subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know that from now on you'll be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

Hermoine raised her hand. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" giggled Umbridge. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Hermione wanted to scream.

"We're not gonna use magic?" asked Draco.

"You'll be learning about using defensive spells." Umbridge explained. "In a secure risk free way."

"What use is that?" asked Caleb. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free."

Umbridge interrupted. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." her voice was harder.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about." She smiled.

"And how is theory supposed to help us for what is out there?" asked Caleb.

"There's nothing out there dear." said Umbridge. "Your highness I'm surprised at you."

Caleb's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Who would you think would want to harm students like yourselves?" asked Umbridge.

"Oh I don't know…" started Harry. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

Umbridge hesitated, Caleb saw her lip trembled, he could tell she was trying self control. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again…This is a lie." she smiled.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "It's not a lie! I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" yelled Umbridge. "Enough! Meet me at my office Mr. Potter after six."

* * *

6:00PM. Harry entered Umbrige's, pink, office. "Good evening Mr. Potter. You're going to be doing some lines for me tonight." Harry moved to take out his quill and paper. "No not your quill, you're going to be using a rather special one of mine." He have him the quill, which looked normal. "Now you're going to write: I MUST NOT TELL LIES."

Harry bit his lip not to answer the way he wanted to. "How many times?"

"Lets say as long as it takes for the message to sink in…" said Umbridge smiled.

Harry looked around. "You haven't given me any ink…"

"You won't need any ink…" smiled Umbrige. Harry started writing, by the sixth line he started to feel his hand burning. She smiled serving herself a cup of tea. As Harry wrote the seventh time he saw his skin open taking the shape of the letters he was writing, as if someone were carving it into his hand until finally there it was in scorching blood red I MUST NOT TELL LIES. He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Nothing…" said Harry.

"That's right. Because you know deep down you deserve to be punished." Harry nodded. Umbridge smiled kindly. "You may go now dear."

* * *

"You've got to tell Dumbledore." said Hermione. She, Harry and Neville were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No. Dumbledore has enough on his mind, and besides I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell Harry, the woman is torturing you." said Neville. "If your brother or Draco knew about this…"

"Don't tell him." Said Harry. "He's wound up enough as it is and with his new powers I don't want Umbridge to get him in trouble with the Ministry. I don't want them to take him away. As for Draco, he'd flip if he knew, hex Umbridge and end up in Azkaban."

"Harry, you've got to report this." said Hermione. "It's perfectly simple, you're being…"

Harry shook his head. "No it's not. Hermione whatever this is, it isn't simple. You don't understand."

"Then help me to." said Hermione. She watched as Harry got up the stairs to his room and locked himself up.

***Hi guys. Please leave comments and reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Thanks.***


	3. Changes

*Hi guys, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise the following chapter will be longer.*

* * *

Dear Padfoot,

I hope you're alright. It's starting to get cold here.

Winter is definitely on the way. Despite of being back

at Hogwarts I feel more alone than ever. I know

you of all people will understand.

Harry.

Harry walked into the forest, following the black skeletal winged horses. He saw Luna Lovegood. She had changed, like Hermione. She had silver streaks in her hair, long pointed ears, she was taller than the beginning of term, her nails were longer and of a metallic silver color, her eyes were now liquid silver and her skin was a glisteining silver pearl tone. She also had large translucent silver butterfly fairy wings. Harry guessed her transformation was much more advanced than Hermiones. "Hello Harry Potter." she greeted.

"Hi." said Harry. "What are they?"

"They're called Thestrills. They're quite gentle really but people avoid them because they're a bit…"

"…different." finished Harry. He followed Luna as she approached a baby Thestrill. "Why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna explained.

"So who did you lose?' asked Harry.

"My mom. She was a quite extraordinary witch, she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong." Luna explained. "I was nine."

"I'm sorry." said Harry.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel a bit sad about it sometimes." said Luna. Her wings fluttered a little. "But I've got dad. We both believe you, that You Know Who is back and that you fought him and that the Ministry are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"It seems you're about the only ones that do." said Harry.

"I don't think that's true. But I guess that's how he'd like you to feel."

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"If I were You Know Who." Luna explained. "I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone, you're you're not as much of a threat."

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall when a commotion from outside got him off his feet and towards the door. He was met there by Hermione, Draco and Caleb. It was Umbridge and McGonagall.

"Pardon me professor but what exactly are you insinuating?" asked Umbridge.

"I'm only requesting that when it comes to my students." McGongagall explained. "you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

Umbridge smiled. "So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom…Minerva."

"Not at all…Delores." said McGonagall, her voice was firm. "Only your medieval methods." Caleb discretely got his friends attention, he pointed to a nosy beetle sitting on the floor. No doubt it was Rita Skeeter. He telepathically talked to the beetle who fluttered her wings in agreement. He took the bug and put it on his shoulder, it blended into his black school robe.

"I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by that extension, the minister himself." said Umbridge. Calebs blood was boiling. "I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?!" blurted out Caleb.

Umbridge's eyes darted over to him. "Something you'd like to add dear."

"Yes." said Caleb. "I am questioning your methods of discipline, it's torture and last time I checked Hogwarts was a school not a prison chamber. Is the Minsitry condoling torture on children to maintain the people in their control?"

"On what authority do you have to talk…" said Umbridge.

"I am Prince Caleb Cromwell, it is my right to question things that I see wrong. I am one of the high royal wizard princes of England, you are just a servant of the Ministry and from what everyone has seen here you're a barbaric excuse for a teacher who must be removed immediately before someone seriously gets hurt, and you will apologize to Professor McGonagall, immediately, she is twice the witch you'll ever be."

"How dare you?!" snapped Umbridge. She pointed her wand at Caleb."INCARCERUS!" ropes magically flew out of her wand wrapping around Caleb. "You are to be taken to the tower of Hogwarts until I decide how to deal with you…"

"How dare you treat me like this, servant?!" growled Caleb. He could feel his dracon side rising within him.

Caleb's eyes started to glow, McGonagall, Harry and his friends did but thankfully Umbridge didn't who them pointed her wand at Caleb and chanted. "TORRE APARATIA." Caleb vanished in a puff of pink smoke. She looked out at the crowd. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Harry and Cedric wanted to punch her lights out. Hermione and Draco stopped them.

"No." said Hermione.

"Don't move." said Draco. "He's just taken to the tower at Hogwarts."

"But…" argued Harry. "Did you see how they treated him?!"

"If we get in trouble, we won't be able to help him either." said Hermione.

* * *

That night during dinner, Cedric met Hermione Draco and Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. As they sat thinking of what to do Sirius face appeared in the flames of Common Room fireplace.

"Sirius!" said Harry. "What are you doing here."

"Answering your letter." said Sirius. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half breed?"

"She locked Caleb in the tower." said Cedric.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"She was fighting with McGonagall and he spoke up to defend her, he basically told her what she was made of. Something Umbridge didn't like at all. She used the Incarcerus spell on him and apparated him to the tower." Said Hermione.

"Ridiculous." growled Sirius. "Doesn't that woman know who she's talking to?"

"Sirius she's not letting us do any magic either." said Harry.

"I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence reports Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" asked Draco. "What does he think? That we're forming some kind of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks." said Sirius. "That Dumbledore is gathering his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute…The others wouldn't want me telling you this kids. But things aren't going at all well for the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before…Voldemort is on the move."

"What can we do?" asked Harry. They heard a door open from Sirius side.

"Someone's coming." said Sirius. "Please, Cedric, tell Caleb to send a patronus to his mother. When she finds out what they've done to him, she'll rattle up the Ministry for sure. I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help. But from now at least, it looks as if you're on your own.." He vanished from the flames.

* * *

The rain started outside. "Her really is out there isn't he?" said Hermione. "We've got to learn how to protect ourselves, and if Umbridge refuses to teach us we need someone who will." she turned to Harry. "You Harry."

***Hi guys. Thanks for the constant support. Please make sure to comment and review, they're greatly appreciated.***


	4. Christmas at Hogwarts

Woow there are a lot of reviews! I'm so happy, what a nice holiday gift.

**hana –** Thank you. I'm trying. lol

**Silvermane –** I'm sure they will. I hope she ruins them too! I love Skeeter!

**M.E.F. –** It will. Worry not! lol

**Jpze101 –** THERE'S MOOORE!

**rmiser1994 –** Thank you for the props! I'm on it!

**Guest –** Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like them!

**BlueTigress –** Hooked! Such a nice word and so ironic considering this is a HP/OUAT crossover! Glad you're with us!

***Thank you all for your reviews. Forgive me if I've been MIA from this series, but I got caught up with all the other stories and also I wanted to make sure I was going in the right direction with this one. It's an ongoing series so I have a lot of planning to do. **WARNING, this chapter is HOT, rated M so just a heads up now…** ***

* * *

_Silver, _

_Dumbledore arranged for me to stay here_

_At Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. I hate _

_to be away from you for so long. Try and get your mom _

_to let you stay here too so we can spend Christmas __together. _

_ Emerald._

Harry reread the letter, seeing it was perfect he sent it off with Hedwig.

* * *

ROOM OF REQUIREMENT – Dueling Club. Everyone had made great progress. "So that's it for this lesson." said Harry. "We're not meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best as you can and well done everyone. Great, great work!"

Everyone clapped and dispersed to collect their things. "Well done Harry." said Hermione.

McGonagall walked in. "This came for you Potter." She said with a smiled and walked off.

Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing well. I wanted to write and wish you a Happy Christmas. _

_Please stay safe wherever you are and remember I love you always. Write was soon as you can._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

"Who is it from?" asked Hermione.

"From my mom." said Harry. "Just to wish me a happy Christmas."

* * *

Two days later Harry met in the Great Hall with Cedric and Hermione and Draco. "Did you see this Harry?" asked Cedric. He passed the DAILY PROPHETS to Harry.

Harry read the headlines. MINISTER IN ROYAL SCANDAL, DUCHESS CROMWELL BLASTED FUDGE'S POLICIES, PUBLIC OUTRAGE IN SUPPORT OF CROMWELLS. "Wow…" said Harry.

"This one is from Rita Skeeter." said Hermione. She passed a PROPHET to Harry. He read: PRINCE DENIED THE RIGHT TO SPEAK UP. "Some unnamed sources backed up her story, I'm sure the unnamed sources are Hogwarts students."

"They say Duchess Cromwell is furious." said Hermione.

"So am I." said Cedric. He banged his fist on the table.

"You weren't the only one." said Caleb. Everyone turned to see Caleb standing there smiling. Cedric jumped up wrapped the wizard in his arms. "I should disappear more often." Caleb joked.

"What happened?" asked Harry, hugging his brother.

"Fudge ordered Umbridge to let me go." said Caleb.

"How Why did he do that?" asked Harry.

"After my mom threatened to sack Umbridge and Fudge and then get the every English witches and wizards to agree on dismantling the Ministry and turn England back to a Absolute Magical Monarchy ruled country…" Caleb explained. "She even had seventy four signatures down on that."

"Wow…" said Cedric.

"Yeah. I have a feeling the Ministry won't be bothering me anytime soon. That's for sure." said Caleb.

McGonagall walked up to the table. "Caleb…" she started. "I'm pleased you're back."

Caleb smiled. "Thank you professor."

"I'd also like to thank you for standing up for me with Umbridge." said McGonagall. "It wasn't necessary, but never the less…thank you." With a small grin she walked off to the teachers table.

Umbridge rose from her chair. "Attention!" she yelled. With a sweet smile she took the podium. "It is Christmas and school session is about to conclude. Most of you will soon be off to your winter holidays. As I have learned, there are some students who will remain at school for the holidays due to family issues. As I recall from my information it is common for Professor Trelawney and Professor Flitwick to remain behind to supervise the residing student. This year will be different, I have decided to place two efficiently strict teachers to this task to make sure those dears who stay will remain in strict order…Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall." Everyone murmured their disappointment. "They will be reporting back to me on your behavior during your stay on the school grounds when term begins in January."

Mail arrived. Harry got a note from a cat, which he recognized to be McGonagalls "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MEET ME IN MY OFFICE AFTER POSTAL TIME." He passed the note to Caleb, Cedric and Hermione, they all nodded to McGonagall who then turned back to her mail.

Then an eagle swooped around the room, as it passed Harrys head, it dropped a note on his lap before flying back out the window.

_Emerald,  
I spoke to mom. She doesn't want_

_me returning home for Christmas. _

_Something bad I think, but I didn't ask. _

_So I'll be staying here at Hogwarts also. _

_Looks like we'll be spending Christmas together_

_after all. _

_Silver._

Everyone noticed Harrys face of rejoice. "What's up?" asked Caleb. Harry handed him the letter, he read it. "Oh…Well, if it makes you feel better, you'll be pleased to know, I'm staying here too. Mom wants me to stay and keep an eye on the things happening here at Hogwarts over winter vacation." Harry hugged him.

"I'm staying too." said Cedric. "Dad is off on some mythical creature expedition in Greece. I'd be home alone. So that makes us four."

Hermione was reading a letter her owl brought her. "Granny is sick so dad suggested I stay here to avoid getting the flu before the new term." She smiled at her friends. "Now we're five." She then got an idea. "Which reminds me. She wrote a quick note and sent the letter with her owl. The note dropped in front of McGonagall.

Luna walked over and sat down. "I'm staying too. My dad is swamped with articles for the Quibbler and won't have much time to spend with me…Six."

"What about the Weasleys?" asked Cedric.

"All of them are heading home, according to Ginny." said Luna. "But Bill is coming for a winter internship with Snape on potions so he'll be the only one here."

As the owls flew off and out the window. Dumbledore rose from his throne. "Students, please go to your dormitories and prepare your trunks. The train leaves in two hours…Have a good holiday." He along with all of the teachers rose and walked off. Umbridge left following him never taking her suspicious eyes off him for a second.

McGonagall walked over to the table. "Meet me in my office in an hour. Don't be late." With that she walked off down the hall and out the Great Hall doors.

* * *

Exactly an hour later. Hermione and the rest of the gang walked into the transfiguration classroom.

McGonagall waved her wand, locking the doors and placing silence charms over the classroom. "Come in." she said. "I've brought you all here because since you're all staying here we have some things to discuss. Potter since you and Mr. Cromwell are not on good terms with Umbridge I need you both to collect your trunks and return here before it's time to board the train."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"We're going to hide you within the castle. That way she won't see you and she'll think you've gone home for the holidays." said McGonagall.

"Also. I already spoke with Professor Dumbledore Miss. Granger and he agreed."

"To what?" asked Draco.

"Hermione requested Hogwarts host a small Yule Party." said McGonagall. "Just for the remaining students. Also I sent a note to Minister Fudge playing on his diplomatic good graces…I asked if we could invite other schools to the party, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Academy, saying it to improve our foreign international policies. I played it saying it would reflect good for the ministry."

"Did he buy it?" asked Caleb.

"He's in such trouble with the public, he'll do anything to get his image back." said McGonagall.

"Are the students from all the schools coming?" asked Hermione.

"No. Only the students who receive a Hogwarts invitations will attend."

"Now Potter you and Mr. Cromwell hurry along to the dormitories to pack your things."

* * *

Teachers left for winter vacation, Dumbledore left as well, on purpose of course, knowing Umbridge would follow him back to London to keep an eye on him for Fudge.

Snape was down at the train station making sure everything went properly on schedule. McGonagall stayed behind to supervise the children who remained at the castle while Draco and Harry met for lunch at Hogsmeade.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione went with Cedric and Caleb to the library and researched Dracons and Draco and Harry met them there. "So what have you found out?"

"Well, I can manipulate fire and can turn into a dragon." said Caleb.

"Cool." said Harry. He looked over at Hermione. "What are you doing Herm?"

"I'm researching horcruxes." said Hermione. "Something Dumbledore asked me to do. He's been searching for them, apparently they will help defeat Voldemort."

"It'll have to wait till after the Yule Ball tonight." said Harry. "Everyone answered. We have around 50 guests and the Great Hall is all ours."

Cedric nodded. "Come on we better go up and get some rest before the party."

Harry wrote a quick note and sent it with Hedwig.  
Draco got it almost immediately.

_Silver._

_ Meet me in front of the statue of Godric Gryffindor, _

_Just outside the revolving stairs after the ball. _

_Emerald_

* * *

Yule Party

The few students who remained at Hogwarts made a small Yule party in the Great Hall with their friends. Everyone had a good time. Cedric and Caleb retired early. Cedric took him to his dorm room in Hufflepuff house. They were both exhausted from all the research in the library and fell asleep immediately falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Draco walked up to the stature of Gryffindor, Harrys head popped out from behind it. "Harry? What's up?"

"Come…" said Harry. He took his hand and led him into Gryffindor Tower.

"Why are we here?" asked Draco. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Who's gonna know?" asked Harry he led him up the spiral stone staircase next to the common room and into the his dorm room which was empty. "I don't want you spending Christmas Eve alone."

"Well…" said Draco, pushing Harry onto the bed. "I am your very own Christmas elf." Harry chuckled. "…and I want to give you your present."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Draco. He started to slowly strip out of his robes, Harry bit his lip. Draco grinned at his boyfriends reaction.

Harry stripped out of robes as well. "You know, you gotta stop being so beautiful Drake. I feel like I'm come right here." said Harry pulled him into the bed, slipping on top of Dracos body and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Draco inhaled Harry's scent, forest rain, mint, chocolate and roses drove him crazy "Harry." he moaned. "I want you so bad."

Harry kissed him. "Then take me."

Draco kissed down Harrys neck before moving back up and biting down on his ear lobe and whispering. "I will."

"Please. I need you." cried Harry. He needed Draco, he all of Draco. To make it all perfect.

Draco slipped a finger into Harry's entrance before taking all of Harrys cock into his mouth. The sudden moves made Harry arch his back as a wave of lust went down his spine. Though tears of joy he cried. "Draco…"

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to reel him in, Harry obeyed as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry was sooo overwhelmed that Draco won.

Draco left his mouth, getting a whimper from Harry, and returned to giving Harry the blowjob of his life. He bobbed up and twisting and turning his mouth and tongue in hypnotizing motions, he felt Harry building up.

"Drake…Please." begged Harry as Draco slid inside him. "Aaaaah!" he cried.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.

"Yes…" panted Harry. "Go!"

Draco nodded as he started slowly to pump in and out. He took his time, helping Harry get used to him as he himself managed not to come right there. He wanted to make it last and make it as good as he could for his love. After a moment he pushed in and hit his prostate.

"Oh my god!" cried Harry. Draco was about to move out when he stopped him. "Not yet." He panted. "Just one moment." Draco was literally completely inside him pressing hard on his prostate.

After a nod from Harry Draco began thrusting, pulling out then pushing back in again, building a slow and steady rhythm. Harry whined for a quicker pace, his arms caressed Harrys well muscled body as he quicked his thrusts, fucking Harry faster and harder. "Harry…" he moaned.

Harry arched into the thrusts and at the same time tried to rut against the bed to get the friction on his cock he desired. But his prayers were answered as Draco wrapped a hand around his cock, keeping up his now animalistic brutal pace, jerking him with tight rough grip and hard jerks of his wrist "Draco…I'm so…God you're sooo good babe! I'm so close."

"Come for me, Harry. I love it when you come, you make such wicked sounds and your ass…" growled Draco. "Oh…you're ass is squeezing me so good…Aah…I'm…" he panted. "I'm close now…" he whispered filthily in his Harrys ear. Their faces were flushed and their bodies were soaked in sweat. "Come for me love!"

"Oh…" moaned Harry, he felt himself tightening up fast. "Oh…Dra…I'm gonna…I'm…"

Draco leaned into his ear. "I love you Harr."

Those four words sent him over the edge. "Draaacoooo!" yelled Harry as he arched his trembling body up from the bed and came hard into Harry's coating his boyfriend with hot cum. He clenched tight around Harry's cock.

Draco screamed. "Haaarry!" and coming himself. He was shaking in his skin as he collapsed on top of Harry. "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Draco." said Harry. He hugged his boyfriend in his arms as they snow quietly fell outside their window.

* * *

HOGWARTS - Christmas Day - Cedric woke up in Hufflepuff Basement, Caleb was still asleep by his side. Looking out the window he saw the snow was still falling. With a quick yawn he got up and went to the bathroom. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth and seceded to get ready for the day. Upon returning he stopped in his tracks.

"Am I the only one going to be naked here?" grinned Caleb, totally naked on the bed.

Cedric stripped down from his clothes and joined his boyfriend. Caleb's lips were on him devouring his mouth and he didn't argue one bit. He felt Caleb feeling his body, his touch was like fire. "Caleb…" he gasped. "

Caleb took hold of Cedrics cock, and as Caleb moaned at the touch dived in.

Calebs eyes rolled back as the dracon blew the life out of him. In a few minutes he came and gasped as Caleb swallowed every drop of cum. "Caleb…" he panted.

Caleb leaned down wrapping an arm around Cedric. "I'm right here."

"I want more." said Cedric. "I want you to fuck me. Hard." Caleb kissed him passionately.

"Lie down babe." said Caleb. Cedric Caleb ran his hands all over the hufflepuffs body, loving the smooth muscle skin feel in his hands, sliding his hand down Cedric's inner thigh, opening his legs so he could crawl in between them. Cedric summoned a bottle of lubricant with his wand and handed it to Caleb. Caleb coated his fingers and trailed them down to Harrys entrance, sliding it in preparing him.

"Caleb!" whimpered Cedric. "Oh!" he moaned. "Please…"

Caleb kissed him before moving in, slowly sliding his cock in while devouring Cedrics neck with kisses. Moving slowly at first until they found a rhythm and slowly pick up speed.

"Cabe… Oh yes!" moaned Cedric. His moans was music to Calebs ears. "Harder! Please!"

Caleb picked up speed plowing Cedric like he'd wanted to for weeks. He growled when he felt Caleb squeeze his ass tight with his hands, pulling him in, deeper in. "You're mine!" he growled, rocking his hips hard against the wizard hitting Cedrics prostate every time.

Suddenly Cedric moaned loudly. "Aaaaaaah!" Caleb felt Cedric tighten around his cock and he quickly followed. Both came together, Caleb filled Cedric up with his cum while Cedric coated them both with his.

Cedric collapsed on top of the wizard when he heard Cedric whispering. "I love you Caleb." in his ear.

Caleb smiled as Cedric pulled him in, wrapping his arms around the his waist. "Merry Christmas Cedric."

"Merry Christmas Caleb." Said Cedric as he kissed Cedrics forehead.

* * *

Hermione had a similar morning with Viktor on the Durmstrang ship. They met Harry Draco Caleb and Cedric in the Great Hall.

"Merry Christmas!" said Hermione.

"Well you look good." said Harry. Giving her a hug.

"Ve had a good morning." Grinned Viktor. Hugging everyone in the group.

"Really?" grinned Harry.

"Shut up." said Hermione. "Like you all didn't?"

"Last night." said Draco.

"This morning." said Cedric.

Hermione blushed. "Is that even allowed?"

"Does it matter?" asked Draco.

Hermione grinned at Viktor. "I guess not."

"Presents!" called Draco. "Harry this is from me!" Harry took the box and opened it, inside was a white gold elven bracelet encrusted with emerald stones. "It's magically charmed so I can always find you."

Harry slipped it on his left wrist, leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. It's beautiful." After a few more pecks and hugs he gave him his present. Draco opened it, it was a similar elven bracelet encrusted with rubies. "I guess we both had the same idea. Mine is spelled to repel any curse casted on you."

Draco smiled putting it on. "Thank you Harry."

Harry gave everyone the same present. "All of them have tracking charms too."

Viktor gave Hermione a gold comb, Hermione gave Viktor a silver snitch so he could practice his Quidditch craft. Caleb gave Cedric a diamond encrusted pocket watch and Cedric gave Caleb a potions encyclopedia.

As the students came walking into the Great Hall, there was a present addressed to Harry. "You have one more Harry." said Hermione

Harry opened it it was a a silver pendant of a dog. "Who is it from?" asked Cedric.

"I don't…" started Harry. When he grabbed the book his mind was filled with images of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries. He saw a prophecy and a hallway. It had to be the Ministry. He woke up to Dracos frantic callings.

Harry got up. "Urgh…"

"Harry?!" cried Draco. "What happened?"

"I…I don't…" started Harry. He got up clutching the book. "We have to go…" He got up and ran out of the Great Hall lfollowed by his friends

***Hope you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


End file.
